DC AU
DC AU is a popular AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are super-powered men and women within the DC Universe. As it is not canon, ideas for this AU are shown through fanfiction, fanart, and other fan-made works. This can be considered a sub-scenario of the Superhero AU. About the AU This AU portrays as the four as a group of meta-humans (normal human beings embedded with extraordinary powers) that team up in a world of superheroes and super villains. As the name implies, this AU most commonly places them in Teen Titans, Young Justice '' and the DC Animated Universe, though this is not required. The world of DC has been a popular universe for fans to use for crossovers, considering the lack of restrictions the universe has on magic and powers. The Justice League in-particular is a prime place for the Big Four to appear in the universe because of a number of reasons: it has a focus of combining many powers for one ultimate goal, it allows for the use of magic and the idea of dragons, and it adds action and adventure to really spice up a story. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III The DC Heroes Hiccup plays are mostly '''Robin', Beastboy and Batman (in a Night Fury suit). Jack Frost The Heroes Jack plays are mostly Robin, Beastboy,and Superman, along with the role of a younger, male incarnation of Catwoman. Merida DunBroch Merida is commonly portrayed as Raven from Teen Titans. Fans have also cast her as Poison Ivy and Batgirl (because of their red hair), Wonder Woman, while her archery skills makes her as a female Green Arrow. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel is commonly portrayed as Starfire from Teen Titans. Extra Characters Pitch Black Because of his golden eyes and powers over fear, Pitch is made a member of the Yellow Lanterns; his Nightmares can come and be created from his Yellow Lantern ring. Hiro Hamada Hiro is commonly portrayed as Robin, whenever his brother or Baymax is portrayed as Batman or when his friends are cast as the other members of the Teen Titans. Big Hero 6 The team are seen as members of the Teen Titans. Hiro as Robin, Honey Lemon as Starfire, GoGo as Raven, Wasabi as Cyborg and Fred as Beastboy. Known Examples Fanfiction *The Big Four by Browniesarethebest *The Dark Knight by Incinerator1 *Stealing Hearts by chocolatechiplague Mockup Art GIFs tumblr_ni7mt1f3LF1qea91lo1_1280.gif tumblr_ni7mt1f3LF1qea91lo2_r1_1280.gif tumblr_ni7mt1f3LF1qea91lo3_r1_1280.gif Fanart tumblr_n40w9ewjFm1qchwhlo1_r2_500.png|http://completelytwitterpated.tumblr.com/ tumblr_na70a1NOQO1r3w9bqo2_1280.jpg|http://shuwappy.tumblr.com/post/94527792145 tumblr_na70a1NOQO1r3w9bqo1_1280.jpg|http://shuwappy.tumblr.com/post/94527792145 8f523abdc9fd26170b5c30ab6502d3bf.gif|https://www.pinterest.com/pin/345932815101891077/ tumblr_n9ramfVxes1te3uc2o1_1280.png|http://dvnbroch.tumblr.com/ tumblr_n9lxhgLNHD1te3uc2o1_500.png|http://dvnbroch.tumblr.com/ c0fb20630ca47bbce9b6f55c1a94f42c.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/529524868661086735/ 39748401fec5cacb4fbd26252753ccc2.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/429038301975590325/ 91abc30aab53328aaf7593212afa7e05.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/296111744223223985/ a9531e419e8450a73373b24c59b25da8.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/540502392753664989/ 64e64e621ee61ddb1f959dbcc0aedcb0.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/517069600940732896/ 904fe1dfc144637c33b8bd2a0df8e35d.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/296111744223223873/ 108a98e7072e2f93e583658320410a29.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/349029039845661847/ 78bbc4791507d5e3fe11845356ff5391.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/338614465707628723/ 90cb32866575d8671dfa0d66bf82d6f8.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/438326976207381373/ 13e24ddda4aa5d899479d2c706a8bb3d.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/552957660472997433/ cf9a770023f36558cca2a0c4fb32df38.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/185140234656489285/ tumblr_nad9a2ZsuO1s0y4vwo1_1280.png tumblr_nad9a2ZsuO1s0y4vwo2_1280.png tumblr_nad9a2ZsuO1s0y4vwo3_r1_1280.png Frozen Titans- Raven And Starfire By Ceshira.png fff4a90c446332a4618dd8e73761cfa6.jpg tumblr_inline_nadm3nppQ11r5gg5i.png 5e2046557264f4875f40d35bf265395c.jpg 96e994ec0765c01b8cdb14ea3603e16e.jpg Big Four Goes To Gotham By Tuffuny.png tumblr_ngwmfchHdm1sc1yx7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nija63CaQH1tasy4lo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njc0ysPPB21qluvb8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o61nqcBK5l1uljdcgo1_540.jpg tumblr_o61nqcBK5l1uljdcgo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mqjmghuLLE1s0y4vwo1_1280.png tumblr_mqjmghuLLE1s0y4vwo2_1280.png tumblr_mqkge2O7Qe1s0y4vwo1_1280.png tumblr_mqkge2O7Qe1s0y4vwo3_1280.png tumblr_mqkge2O7Qe1s0y4vwo2_1280.png rise_of_the_guardians_-_young_justice_by_mikaeriksenweiseth-d5p9afq.png AstridHiccupTeenTitans.jpg frozen_batman_au_by_beanie2008-d9bqcvo.jpg cosplay___penny_and_sherman_as_teen_titans_by_csodaaut-da7gb3g.png commission__bathiro_and_robmax_by_nim888-d91oh69.png princess_merida_and_her_mother_as_wonder_woman_by_darthraner83-d86dbct.png princess_rapunzel_as_wonder_woman_by_darthraner83-d8p2f2c.png queen_elsa_as_wonder_woman_by_darthraner83-d83bp2n.png princess_anna_as_wonder_woman_by_darthraner83-d83br8r.png ba5dc4018c1105795fe18dcf949d3ddf.jpg big_hero_6_as_teen_titans_by_jimenopolix-d7wi3lt.png big_hero_go__by_they_are_not_stars-d7ytk8x.png rise_of_the_titans_by_simplyplain42-d7bzln4.jpg Teen-Titans-DC-Comics-фэндомы-Big-Hero-6-3024106.jpg tinkerbell_as_robin_by_nippy13-d30ul2t.png Batman-Baymax-Big-Hero-6-1-440x330.jpg tumblr_nf4dk5Jpxl1tcwjq9o3_r1_1280.png tumblr_nlh86n3Z6x1tmj8yzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlh86n3Z6x1tmj8yzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlh86n3Z6x1tmj8yzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlh86n3Z6x1tmj8yzo4_1280.jpg despicable_me_2_batman_returns_halloween_by_xenothere-d6fyhyv.png inside_bat_by_ecfandango-d9xv8sx.jpg 0659e3e7363c6116212006e9026a92dc.jpg Cosplaying by invisibledorkette-d6ymexm.jpg tumblr_n6ndun4dJf1rlklp6o1_500.png jack_pitch_by_mikaeriksenweiseth-d6al98b.png toothless-batman_by_spacemaxmarine-d7w1yiu.jpg 10693570 509871245816621 712096041 n.jpg 7015ea5bcc05257214e475f8a26967be.jpg 46de862dd952ac7722215b04b94b4475.jpg Video *Non/Disney Suicide Squad Trailer by Jackunzel Frost *Wonder Woman Trailer Disney Style by Dreamcatcher 2 *Disney / Non Disney: Batman vs Superman (Hiccup vs Jack Frost) Trailer by katherined *Big Hero 6-Teen Titans Theme Song by Mario Hiccup Witwicky *Suicide Squad Non/Disney Trailer by Anne -Chan *Non\Disney|suicide squad|Trailer by New Day Category:The Big Four Category:AUs Category:Fanfiction